The 12 Days of Christmas Fushigi Yuugi style!
by AniDragon aka Riona-chan
Summary: Just what the title says. Please R&R!


**Twelve Days of Christmas: Fushigi Yuugi Style!**

**by: AniDragon**   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

On the first day of Christmas, Miaka gave to me:   
A cross dressing shichiseishi! 

On the second day of Christmas, Tamahome gave to me:   
Two heroic rescues, 

And a cross dressing shichiseishi! (Yay! I get my Nuriko-kun!) 

On the third day of Christmas, Hotohori gave to me:   
Three expensive mirrors, 

Two heroic rescues, (He saves Miaka like twenty times in the series, and I just get two?!)   
And a cross dressing shichiseishi! (*huggles Nuriko* Arigatou!) 

On the fourth day of Christmas, Nuriko gave to me:   
Four punches through the wall, 

Three expensive mirrors, (So I can pick up _your_ bad habits, heika? I think not.)   
Two heroic rescues, (Nakago could save me more then that! Come on! Put some effort into it!)   
And a cross dressing shichiseishi! (^_^) 

On the fifth day of Christmas, Tasuki gave to me:   
Five Lekka Shienns! 

Four punches through the wall, (OW! My nose!!!)   
Three expensive mirrors, (I suppose that I _am_ quite beautiful, after all...)   
Two heroic rescues, (Well, I suppose if their _heroic_)   
And a cross dressing shichiseishi! (Really, you're too kind!) 

On the sixth day of Christmas, Mitsukake gave to me:   
Six Tama-nekos, 

Five Lekka Shienns! (Is it hot in here, or is it just me?) 

Four punches through the wall, (You know, Nuriko, we're gonna have to work on your violent tendencies)   
Three expensive mirrors, (Hey, are these made of gold?)   
Two heroic rescues, (I _still_ say you treat Miaka better then me! *pouts*)   
And a cross dressing shichiseishi! (But then again, Miaka WAS nice enough to give me Nuriko...) 

On the seventh day of Christmas, Chiriko gave to me:   
Seven long explanations, 

Six Tama-nekos, (Their multiplying!) 

Five Lekka Shienns! (You know, Tasuki-chan, when people say your hot, I think they mean it in more then one way...) 

Four punches through the wall, (Look! My imprint is right next to Tasuki's!)   
Three expensive mirrors, (These would probably give me more then just 7 years of bad luck if I dropped them...)   
Two heroic rescues, (And by the way, I think that a thanks is worth MUCH more then payment, so deal with it!)   
And a cross dressing shichiseishi! (Ne, Nuriko-kun, you ARE straight at the end of the series, right?) 

On the eighth day of Christmas, Chichiri gave to me:   
Eight free trips through the kasa, 

Seven long explanations, (Wow... You actually DO know where babies come from!)   
Six Tama-nekos, (Mits-chan, you shouldn't have left Tama alone with that other cat, I think it was female...) 

Five Lekka Shienns! (*_* At what temperature does blood boil again?) 

Four punches through the wall, (My nose hurts...)   
Three expensive mirrors, (You're absolutely right, Hotohori-sama, looking at yourself IS a fun hobby!)   
Two heroic rescues, (As opposed to the dozen or so times you rescued Miaka... (And no, I will NOT shut up about that!))   
And a cross dressing shichiseishi! (Aw, come on! Hotohori's married! Give him up and come to me!) 

On the ninth day of Christmas, Taitsu-kun gave to me:   
Nine hyperactive Nyan Nyans, 

Eight free trips through the kasa, (Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!!)   
Seven long explanations, (....Run that by me again?)   
Six Tama-nekos, (Hey look! One of them is brown and gold! CUUUUUUTE!!!!!!) 

Five Lekka Shienns! (No wonder Nuriko's always punching you into the wall...) 

Four punches through the wall, (...right next to me.)   
Three expensive mirrors, (Just HOW expensive were they, anyway?)   
Two heroic rescues, (I'm still not shutting up about it!)   
And a cross dressing shichiseishi! (Miaka's not available either!) 

On the tenth day of Christmas, Tomo gave to me:   
Ten illusions of Nakago, 

Nine hyperactive Nyan Nyans, (How cute!)   
Eight free trips through the kasa, (By the way, is that the hat or the cape?)   
Seven long explanations, (So THAT'S why Piccolo from DBZ is green!)   
Six Tama-nekos, (Their so soft! Like plushies!) 

Five Lekka Shienns! (Do you smell smoke?) 

Four punches through the wall, (You shouldn't have... No, really, you shouldn't!)   
Three expensive mirrors, (300 000 000 yen EACH?! Eek!)   
Two heroic rescues, (Hey, did you ever read Chicken Soup for the Hero's Soul? You should!)   
And a cross dressing shichiseishi! (So you WILL come with me? Yay! Yay!) 

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Suboshi gave to me:   
Eleven hits on the head with the ryuuseisui, 

Ten illusions of Nakago, (Ne, why are they looking at me that way?)   
Nine hyperactive Nyan Nyans, (Why does Taitsu-kun hate them so much?)   
Eight free trips through the kasa, (*shrugs* Doesn't matter which one it is, it's still fun!)   
Seven long explanations, (Piccolo does photosynthesis!)   
Six Tama-nekos, (Hey, these make good pillows!) 

Five Lekka Shienns! (T_T Wah! You burnt my hair!) 

Four punches through the wall, (Between me and Tasuki, you're gonna run out of walls.)   
Three expensive mirrors, (SHIT! I dropped one!)   
Two heroic rescues, (Help! There's a snake over there!)   
And a cross dressing shichiseishi! (Fine, you can LOOK at guys! But no touching!) 

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me:   
Twelve complicated missions, (What?! You never told me there was another shinzaho!!!)   
Eleven hits on the head with the ryuuseisui, (And I thought NURIKO was violent!)   
Ten illusions of Nakago, (Sorry, but I don't know the Bocchi spell...)   
Nine hyperactive Nyan Nyans, (WHAT did you say you'd heal?!)   
Eight free trips through the kasa, (I'm getting dizzy!)   
Seven long explanations, (You should be my math teacher! (The one I have right now gives too much homework!))   
Six Tama-nekos, (HEY! One of them scratched me!)) 

Five Lekka Shienns! (Hey, I don't suppose there's a spell to shoot WATER out of that fan, is there?) 

Four punches through the wall, (That's okay, I know that's how you show affection!)   
Three expensive mirrors, (THANK GOD! It didn't break...)   
Two heroic rescues, (Are you SURE it's not a poisonous one?)   
And a cross dressing shichiseishi! (Come along now, Nuri-chan, we're gonna have some fun tonight!) 

**~The End~******

**~AniDragon, aka Ryu-chan~**


End file.
